1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a combined gate and lock assembly to provide security against intruders.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a combined gate and lock assembly to provide security against intruders, and which is of simple construction, is easy to assemble and is easy to install.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to contribute to the solution of the discussed problem of the art by providing a combined gate and lock assembly of steel or other suitable material comprising two horizontal female members fixed to two vertical posts that are in pivotal relationship with support structure. The two horizontal female members receive therein in reciprocable relationship a male member. Cross pins in each of the two horizontal female members function as limit stops to limit the extent to which the male member can be reciprocated within such horizontal female members. The gate is operatively disposed in its open position by reciprocating such male member sufficiently in one direction in one of the two horizontal female members to disengage and clear such male member from its operative engagement with the other one of the two horizontal female members, following which the two horizontal female members can be rotated and disposed in their open positions by appropriate and corresponding rotation sufficiently of their respective vertical posts.
The gate is operatively disposed in its closed position by appropriate and corresponding rotation of the vertical posts to thereby dispose their respective horizontal female members in alignment with each other, following which the male member is appropriately reciprocated sufficiently in one direction to again operatively engage sufficiently such other one of the two female members. A padlock is appropriately disposed such that its shackle is lockingly engaged with an eye in the middle of such male member to prevent either end of such male member from being reciprocated sufficiently to disengage and clear such male member end from its engagement with such corresponding horizontal female member.